spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zarganor
The Zarganor is the secondary antagonist and final boss in South Park: The Fractured But Whole expansion pack Bring the Crunch. Description The Zarganor first appears after Mimsy and Nathan are defeated at the pier. He declares his desire for revenge on Mintberry Crunch and, upon hearing that Mintberry Crunch is trying to keep the camp from being shut down, decides to foil this by kidnapping the last remaining counselor. He takes control of Doctor Timothy (Timmy), Nathan, and Mimsy's minds off-screen and has Doctor Timothy order the New Kid to bring him some skimmed milk, Mintberry Crunch's Kryptonite. Once this is done, he engages in battle with the heroes. After he is killed by the heroes, Mintberry Crunch reveals that the reason for his grudge was that he and his family are slaves to Mintberry Crunch's biological family, picking cotton berries for them in the berry mines of their home planet. Quotes * Turn start ** "My udders are so engorged!" * Milk Monster turn start ** "Let's see how crunchy you stay against my milk!" * Mimsy turn start ** "How do you like your precious "camp" now, Crunch?!" * Mintberry Crunch turn start, second phase ** "Doctor Timothy certainly has a tortured imagination. I blame you, Crunch." * Using Milky Discharge ** "Let there be...MILK!" ** "Who wants some skim?" * After using Milky Discharge ** "Soon you will know the lash of the Zarganor!" ** "Look at you. So slow and lazy!" ** "Insolent humans!" ** "Aghh! Why won't you just die, Crunch?!" * After using Milky Discharge on Mintberry Crunch ** "I've been tracking you since Rayleon V, Crunch. Now it's time for revenge!" * Using Milk Spawn, second phase ** "Behold, your greatest fear...in milk form!" * After Milk Monster attacking ** "Well done, milk spawn!" ** "Who's soggy now?" * Nightmare Timothy using Nocturnal Eruption ** "Doooom!" ** "Your planet's crust is so flimsy and porous!" ** "Suffer, as I have!" ** "Die!" * Attacked ** "Zarganors don't fear pain!" ** "Such pitiful blows. I'm 90% calcium, you fools!" ** "Xenophobe!" ** "Milk, give me strength!" ** "Once I've dealt with Crunch, the rest of you Earthlings are next." ** "More Earth tricks! Despicable!" ** "DAMN YOUR BERRY! DAMN YOUR BERRY TO HELL, CRUNCH!" * Nathan and Mimsy leaving battle ** "You think you can win, Crunch. But I won't be defeated so easily." * Bleeding ** "I'm losing my second-tier fluids!" * Hemorrhaging inflicted ** "Curse your primitive sawblade technology!" * Shocked ** "Your electron manipulation is laughably crude...but effective." * Dialogue ** With counselor, enemy turn start *** Counselor: "Please, I don't want to become an alien bride!" Zarganor: "You wish, human female." ** With Fastpass, battle start *** Zarganor: "I will destroy you!" Fastpass: "Uh oh!" ** With Mintberry Crunch, turn start *** Zarganor: "This is a nice planet, Crunch. It'd be a shame if it were de-atmosphered." Mintberry Crunch: "You monster!" *** Zarganor: "The longer this takes, the soggier you're gonna get, Crunch!" Mintberry Crunch: "Never!" ** With Mintberry Crunch, using Milk Spawn, second phase *** Zarganor: "And now...a special nightmare, just for you!" Mintberry Crunch: "Maybe we should just talk this out over a refreshing bowl of cereal?" ** With Mintberry Crunch, Doctor Timothy using Nocturnal Eruption *** Zarganor: "I'm gonna eat you up, Crunch! I brought a big bowl and everything." Mintberry Crunch: "No bowl can hold Mintberry Crunch!" ** With Mintberry Crunch, defeated, first phase *** Zarganor: "Damn you, Crunch, and your meddling friends!" Mintberry Crunch: "I'm gonna take you back home with me, Zarganor. In chains." Zarganor: "Never, Crunch!" ** With Professor Chaos, using Milky Discharge *** Zarganor: "Who wants a little squirt, hmm?" Professor Chaos: "No, thank you!" ** With Professor Chaos, Nightmare Timothy preparing Nocturnal Eruption *** Zarganor: "Time to die..." Professor Chaos: "Oh, cheeseburgers!" Battle The battle against the Zarganor starts with him, Nathan, and Mimsy opposing the heroes. His main attack, Milky Discharge, hits two tiles each straight to the left, right, up, and down from him, pulls enemies towards him, and inflicts Slowed. When Nathan and Mimsy leave the battle, the Zarganor takes control of Doctor Timothy and has him use Nocturnal Eruption, which targets all squares occupied by an enemy and then takes a turn to prepare. This phase also unlocks his second ability, Milk Spawn. This ability summons Milk Monsters that take the form of Monsters. When the Zarganor is defeated for the first time, a cutscene plays where he makes Doctor Timothy take the heroes into a nightmare world where Doctor Timothy manifests as a giant. In this second phase of the battle, the Milk Monsters change shape from Monsters to the New Kid's Kryptonite, as Doctor Timothy reads the New Kid's character sheet. Doctor Timothy's Nocturnal Eruption ability also changes its target squares from just the ones inhabited to the heroes, to vertically along the edges of the battlefield, affecting one additional column on each side for every turn. Once this has been repeated enough to just leave a single column in the middle of the battlefield, the target squares will change to vertical rows and the process will restart. Category:DLC-only characters Category:DLC Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Unfriendable Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game only characters